Funny Farm
by keishicherry
Summary: Trucy has to stay the night at Ema's house. She is amused by what she finds in her CD collection. Ema/Trucy. Because illogical ships are fun.


Title: **Funny Farm**

Fandom: _Ace Attorney_

Pairing: Ema/Trucy (because illogical pairings are fun)

Rating: K+ (because kiddies won't be scarred [probably])

Disclaimer: All respective characters belong to Capcom and all respective song lyrics (it's not a songfic, don't worry,) belong to whoever wrote them. Not me. I'm not that cool.

* * *

"Dammit!" Trucy looked towards the source of the swearing. "I'm out of milk! And eggs!"

Ema stormed out the kitchen of her small apartment, armed with her handbag a packet of Snackoos.

"Sorry, Trucy. I'll have to head up to the shops. You'd better stay here. You're in your pyjamas, after all," Ema sighed.

"That's fine! I'm just watching TV, anyway. And Daddy said I'm not allowed to sneak out," Trucy replied cheerfully.

"It's not really sneaking out if I'm with you... whatever. I'll be back soon."

"See ya!"

Trucy smiled and turned back to the television. Her father had managed to trip down two flights of stairs (mind you, he only twisted his ankle), so he had to spend the night in the hospital. Not wanting his daughter to be alone, he sent Trucy to stay with none other than Detective Ema Skye (Apollo was too busy losing his sanity over the latest case to baby-sit his younger sister).

Bored with the late-night TV programme, Trucy decided to take a look at Ema's small CD collection.

They all looked relatively boring. Just old jazz compilations, classic music and the occasional single, void of any modern popularity.

Then Trucy found an interesting one.

"Dr. Demento – The Funny Farm. Hmm..." She removed the CD from its case and inserted it into Ema's CD player.

--

Ema walked down the hall towards her apartment. She rummaged through her handbag for her keys, cursing at the mess of test tubes blocking her way, when she noticed a rather peculiar noise coming from her apartment. Carefully, she put her ear to the door.

"_They're coming to take me away, ha ha! They're coming to take me away ho ho, hee hee, ha ha to the funny farm! Where life is beautiful all the time! And I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean, white coats and they're coming to take me away ha ha!_"

Ema groaned and pushed open the door. As she entered the apartment, she saw a pair of feet sticking up from the couch and heard the giggling of a teenage girl.

Ema slammed her fist against the CD player's 'off' button. "You'll wake up all the neighbours with that racket!"

Trucy's face dropped. "Aww. I like that song!"

"Obviously." Ema walked into the kitchen and placed the groceries in the refrigerator. She walked back into the lounge room. "I'm getting into my pyjamas. Don't you _dare_ put that CD back on." Ema sounded serious, but Trucy could tell that she expected her to do it anyway.

So, once the coast was clear, Trucy snuck towards the CD playing and hit the 'on' switch.

Ema pulled the shirt over her head, waiting to hear the blast of silly music.

"_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begging you not to leave because I'd go berserk? Well! You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind!_"

Ema smiled snuck back into the lounge room, where Trucy was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind a pile of cushions.

Ema snatched one of the cushions from Trucy's pile and threw it at the CD player, which (somehow) turned it off.

"Now listen, you," Ema pounced on the girl, "I told you _not _to do that!" Ema's mock serious tone made Trucy giggle.

"And why not?" Trucy grinned up at Ema. Ema rested her hands on Trucy's waist.

"Because… I just might have to _punish _you." Without (much) warning, Ema unleashed a tickle attack on the younger girl. Trucy shrieked, kicking and howling with laughter.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! St-Stop it, stop it! Ha ha ha ha!"

Content that Trucy had had enough, she pushed herself up, pulling Trucy along with her. Trucy sighed and rested against the older girl, wrapping her arms around her waist. Ema wrapped her arms around Trucy's shoulders.

"_You _probably woke up the neighbours," Trucy said.

"_You're _the one who was laughing," Ema replied. Trucy laughed and nestled herself into Ema's side.

The two sat in each other's arms, listening to the nighttime sounds of the city. A police siren sounded in the distance; a dog barked.

"Where did you get that CD, anyway?" Trucy finally asked.

"Oh… Mr Wright gave it to me, when I was about your age. I didn't want to throw it out. It's got a kind of… sentimental value," Ema replied.

"Huh. Daddy gives good presents, doesn't he?"

"…Yeah," Ema said, not sure whether or she actually agreed. Trucy yawned. "Sleepy?"

"Nope. I'm—" yawn, "—fine," Trucy said, cheerfully rubbing her eyes.

"…Uh-huh. I think it's bedtime."

"But I'm not—Eek!" In one swooping motion, Ema picked the young girl up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. "Ema! I told you! I'm not sleepy!"

"And I like my job," she replied. She dropped the young girl on the bed, before dropping herself next to her.

"Hmph." Trucy turned herself away from Ema, folding her arms. Ema wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her into her.

"Ema!"

"I won't let go of you until you fall asleep."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair," Ema said, lightly kissing Trucy's neck. "Goodnight." Trucy wriggled around to face the older woman, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi guys. Thanks for reading. You get chocolate. Here. I actually wrote this ages ago, and found it today and continued it. It's not brilliant, but hey. If you see any errors, please point them out to me. Thanks. (Also, just so you know, all Ema and Trucy did was sleep. Nothing unsavoury happened. I hope you're not disappointed.)


End file.
